Mensajes
by Sempi-sama
Summary: Este es mi primer fic que publico y el porqué de que fuera de Oofuri es desconocido ¡porqué tengo la obsesión de convertir todo en un drama!, en fin. Uno suele pasar momentos aburridísimos mientras espera en el dentista una dolorosa sesión resultado del porqué no debió comer tantos dulces, espero les guste y reviews, tal vez tome un rumbo yaoi, CUIDADO ¡Soy sempi-sama, un placer!


Era de noche.

–¡Hama-chan!– gritó, aunque mas bien se oyó un aullido muy débil y agudo, voz que, por poco su destinatario no pudo escuchar a distancia corta con tantas amenazas puñetazos y golpes de un grupo de cuatro malandrines grandes, fornidos y para variar ebrios que habían asaltado al castaño sin ninguna razón aparente cuando este iba de regreso a casa por un tramo de la carretera; el rubio, esta vez, estando mas desesperado que nunca en su vida, intentó con mucha fuerza librarse de las manos que le sujetaban por la espalda y de la persona delante de él que con asfixiante olor a alcohol le pateaba el estomago constantemente.

La voz de Mihashi, que hasta hacia poco había estado apoyando a su amigo en medio de la pelea desapareció de repente, cuando sin que Hamada se hubiese percatado otro de los hombres ebrios, arto de oírle, como un verdadero bruto le pateó la cara, dejándole inconsciente, ante los ojos de Hamada abrumados por el dolor no únicamente suyo–que por cierto ya era suficiente–si no el de su amigo, la figura distorsionada de Mihashi en el suelo, la sangre que le brotaba de una herida en la cabeza lo enloqueció, esta vez, por completo.

Arrancando sus brazos de un tirón de sus captores y hubo dado un cabezazo al de enfrente, el mas gordo y asqueroso puerco que os podáis imaginar corrió hacia el cuerpo de Mihashi, que, Hamada, a pesar de tener consiente que se había desmayado, al tocarle su piel, helada, le simulo otra pesadilla, una pesadilla que al tiempo que llegó a su mente se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, lo cargó en su espalda, ya cuando los agresores les tenían rodeados nuevamente; de reojo, Hamada alcanzó a ver un objeto cayendo desde la bolsa del pantalón del uniforme de Mihashi los otros acompañantes también lo vieron, y por suerte el absurdo incidente fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que se distrajeran yéndolo a coger, de no haber estado ebrios el plan que Hamada trazó no habría funcionado.

–¡Un móvil!–Celebró uno de ellos explotando el dispositivo y los otros tres le siguieron felices de semejante hallazgo; tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que el rubio con el castaño en brazos se había escapado, el primero de ellos volviendo por el camino del que había llegado lo mas veloz posible.

En la mañana del día siguiente ya algunos de los alumnos deportistas del equipo de béisbol de Nishimura se reunían en el campo, Oki, Suyama y Nishihiro se saludaban unos a otros, cuando Sakaeguchi entró por la reja con una gran extrañeza reflejada en sus ojos.

–¿Sakaeguchi ocurre algo?– preguntaron mientras ordenaban el material con el que entrenarían mas tarde.

– ¿que?... ¡Oh! ... si–

– luces distraído ¿qué sucedió?– preguntó Izumi interesado desde uno de los jardines

– Pues…– Iba a responder cuando Abe llegó por detrás

– ¿Mihashi no te acompaña hoy?– dijo en su usual tono irritado e interesado

– No, no lo he visto de camino acá, incluso me he detenido un poco para ver si llegaba…

Tajima rió y los demás le miraron:

– ¿Qué es tan divertido?– preguntó Abe, como siempre, molesto.

– mmm... Nada. O bueno, ¿No les parece interesante?– dijo Tajima sonriente aunque nadie entendió –ja, ja, tal vez se consiguió una linda manager de novia y la va a dejar a la escuela por las mañanas.

–¡No!– gritó Mizutani nervioso y colorado

–¿Mihashi?– exclamó Izumi con entusiasmo dándole sentido a la broma y los demás rieron con él. El único que no rió, probablemente como siempre fue Abe que sin más, se volteo de donde el grupo de amigos platicaba y continuó lustrando las pelotas murmurando por lo bajo: "Ese idiota de nuevo, llegando tarde a los entrenamientos, cuando llegue lo voy a... "

–¡Chicos!– una voz quebrada a lo lejos anunció la llegada de un pálido Hanai, además, exhausto. Tajima lo alcanzó en la entrada y Abe mirando desde el fonto le prestó suma atención.

– La señora Mihashi ha llamado a mi madre por teléfono esta mañana… le ha dicho que… – su voz se resquebrajaba con cada palabra – que...– al oír la aumentante preocupación de Hanai los otros terminaron por angustiarse también– que Hamada y Mihashi...–Tajima desesperado le golpeo la espalda con fuerza

–¡Escupe de una vez, hombre!

Sin aguantar mas la tensión Hanai soltó todo de un grito:

– Al parecer han asaltado a Mihashi ayer por la noche mientras volvíamos a casa y Hamada le ha defendido: ahora mismo ambos están en el hospital... Por la voz de mi madre.. Parece..– las brillantes caras del equipo de Nishimura se apagaron –Parece que es grave–.

Fin


End file.
